


Just Like Up On The Screen

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Requests [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twilight References, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank gets a little hot under the collar when he watches the new Twilight film; vampire sex looks hot.Lucky for him his roommate and best friend just happens to be a blood drinker.





	Just Like Up On The Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi sweeties
> 
> This is another one that has been a long time coming!
> 
> It was a truly awesome idea from Ry - human Frank watching Twilight and unashamedly begging Best Friend/Vampire Gerard to fuck him that hard and Gerard’s all shy n blushy about it because he’s modest.
> 
> How could I refuse a prompt like that?!
> 
> So I started on it but it kept getting dropped for other ideas. Ry kindly reminded me (by RT'ing their original prompt tweet) that I've been dragging my feet with it so yesterday I made every effort to work on it. And here it is - hope it was worth the wait xx

When Frank was looking for a roommate he listed the usual things; no pets, non-smoker… he didn’t think to advertise ‘non-blood drinker’ though if he had he would never have met Gerard.

Frank suspected there may have been something unusual about Gerard when he asked to view the apartment in the evening. His honey soaked voice over the phone intrigued Frank though and he obliged, telling Gerard he could visit that same night.

An hour later and the tall, dark and handsome Gerard was shaking Frank’s hand as he stepped into the apartment. Frank didn’t mention how cold Gerard’s skin was but mostly because he was too distracted by his beautifully pale face.

“It’s a nice place,” Gerard said with a dazzling smile once he’d looked around.

“Thanks, is it what you were looking for?” Frank asked hopefully. It was a bit of a leap to say Frank was drooling over the man but he had no objections to living with someone so easy on the eye.

“Yeah… I’m not sure I’m what you’re looking for in a roommate though.” Gerard looked down at his shuffling feet and coughed awkwardly.

“Is it the gay thing? I mean, I’m cool with that. You are gay, right? It’s not a big deal, I’m bi,” Frank rushed, eager to make Gerard feel more comfortable; he’d spotted the faded stamp on the back of his hand when shaking it, the name of Frank’s favourite gay bar which told him Gerard had been there the night before.

“Yeah, I am. Wasn’t that I was thinking about though.” Gerard managed to look up at Frank’s face. “It’s more that I’m… yeah, I’m kind of a vampire,” Gerard rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke.

“Kind of?” Frank echoed. “Like only part time or something?”

Frank knew vampires existed, the whole world did after the announcement broke a few years previously affording them the same rights as humans as long as they followed the law too (mostly, no killing).

“No. I guess all the time. I’m a vampire. Just a vampire. Most people aren’t cool with that,” Gerard explained.

“Fine with me as long as you aren’t gonna kill me in my sleep,” Frank said with a grin.

“I only drink willingly donated human blood or animals if that’s in short supply.”

“Cool, like the Cullens,” Frank’s happy tone fell dead between them when Gerard grimaced.

“That stupid fucking movie. Glittery bastard,” Gerard murmured.

“Not a fan then?” Frank instantly regretted bringing it up, he didn’t want to ruin the chance of Gerard moving in.

“No, it’s ridiculous. Making out like being a vampire is some brooding fantasy life filled with love and ‘happily ever after’s. I’m just a guy; I sleep in the day and have a limited diet.”

“Ha, me too, unemployed vegan,” Frank said with a laugh. Gerard laughed too and that pretty much sealed the deal.

 

Three years on and the two still lived together in the same apartment. In a few short weeks they discovered they had similar tastes in music, comics and even movies (though not Twilight) and their friendship quickly built until Frank was proud to call the vampire his best friend. And yeah, maybe he had a small crush on him but nothing romantic had ever transpired between them and Frank was fine with that too.

As much as they did everything together, Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t be interested in watching Frank’s newest purchase so he slipped the DVD in to play one afternoon while Gerard was still fast asleep.

Frank, like most of the fan base who had read the books, was pretty excited about this one. It was the one where Edward and Bella would finally tie the knot and Frank couldn't wait to see how his favourite literature wedding transferred onto screen.

Of course it was perfect, exactly as Frank had imagined it; Bella’s dress, Edward’s suit, the flowers… Frank wasn't ashamed to admit he might have shed a tear or two. He was so wrapped up in the wedding that he hadn't considered what came next.

The honeymoon in the books only really served one purpose; for Bella to become pregnant. Being aimed at a younger audience Frank expected the bedroom scenes to be alluded to more than anything, a knowing look, maybe a passionate kiss with a fade to black.

What Frank didn't expect was to actually see Edward and Bella in bed. Edward’s muscular back on view since he was on top, hands gripping the bed frame and tearing off chunks as they fucked exactly like in the book… just much more graphic.

Frank swallowed at the image on his screen. Edward’s raw, uncontrollable power, dominating presence and frantic love making was getting Frank hot under the collar. By the time the scene was over Frank was significantly tenting his sweats.

And not just because of the beauty of Robert Pattinson. Or even Edward. It was the vampire nature on display. Vampire. Like his best friend and long term crush.

Fuck - what if Gerard was like that in bed?

Frank blinked himself back to reality when he noticed the credits rolling on the screen. He'd missed the rest of the movie, too busy thinking of Edward and Bella but only as him and Gerard.

“What have you been watching? Anything I'd like?” Gerard's voice made Frank jump on the couch, half surprise and half guilt. Frank quickly grabbed a cushion and strategically placed it over his lap.

“”I… erm… not really?” Frank stuttered, praying his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. “It was the new Twilight.”

“Urgh. Frankie, you've got such shitty taste in vampire movies. What horrific atrocities to vampire life did this one commit?”

“It…” Frank paused. The only thing he could remember was that damn sex scene. “They got married… went on honeymoon.”

“Sounds awful.” Gerard moved from behind the sofa to sit down next to Frank.

Gerard grabbed the remote and stopped the DVD before flicking through the channels. Frank couldn't stop looking at his fingers skimming over the buttons. Gerard moved so fast and nimbly it was hard to be sure he was actually touching the buttons, Frank would be sure he wasn't if it wasn't for the random snippets of programs Frank could hear.

Fuck. Those hands.

Frank's mouth went dry when he thought of the secret power lying beneath all that pale skin. Gerard's hands ripping Frank's shirt like it was made of tissue, pushing him down onto his bed, fingers sinking into the wooden headboard and pulverising it as he thrust into Frank…

“There was-” Frank started, too loud and making Gerard turn to face him in a fraction of a second. He tried again but this time his voice was barely above a whisper. “There was another thing… in the movie.”

“Another misinformed lie in the name of entertainment?”

“Maybe… I don't know. They,” Frank paused to clear his throat, “they had sex.”

Gerard gave Frank a strange look, his top lip curling back slightly and eyes narrowing. It wasn't sexual but Frank's cock was throbbing from the intensity of it.

“You know that's not a lie. There's plenty of vampire/human relationships.”

“No. I know. It was just that, in the movie, it was really… rough? Like Edward was really strong and powerful; he totally destroyed their bed when he fucked her.”

“Oh.” Gerard blushed and looked down at the remote still in his hands. “Yeah, that's… hmmm yeah.” So fast Frank missed the movement Gerard had dropped the remote to rub at the back of his neck.

“You're fucking kidding? That's true?” Frank practically shouted, making Gerard’s cheeks glow brighter.

“It's… kind of. Yeah. I guess, I mean,” Gerard switched to flailing his hands like that would explain everything.

“Are you like that? In bed?”

“Frank!” Gerard coughed awkwardly then stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from his jeans. “We're not having this conversation.”

Gerard walked off towards the kitchen leaving Frank open mouthed and hornier than ever.

 

“Do you get morning wood?” Frank asked Gerard as soon as he emerged from his bedroom the next evening.

Gerard blushed and stepped around Frank to head for the bathroom.

“Gerard, c’mon,” Frank whined as the vampire slammed the door. “I'm just curious, I'm trying to learn.”

Frank had developed an unhealthy obsession with vampire sex in the twenty four hours since he'd watched that bed wrecking scene. And he was trying his best to extract every bit of knowledge from Gerard, preferably about Gerard personally.

“How would I? I don't wake up in a morning,” Gerard called from behind the closed door.

“Evening wood then?” Frank tried after considering it for a few minutes.

Gerard opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out of the gap. Frank could already see the blush rising on his cheeks and neck down to…

“Are you even listening?” Gerard grumbled when Frank didn't react to his muttered confession of, the now aptly named, evening wood.

“Are you naked behind there?” Frank blurted.

“Frank! I-I’m about to shower.”

“So that's a yes,” Frank said with a grin.

“What's wrong with you lately? You're so-”

“Horny?”

“Irritating,” Gerard corrected though there was no venom in his tone.

“It's because I'm horny.”

“Then… fucking deal with it.” Gerard disappeared from view before Frank could blink and the door was closed when his eyes refocused.

“You could deal with it for me,” Frank whispered knowing Gerard would still hear.

“Fuck off, Frank,” floated through the door accompanied by the sound of running water.

“I was serious,” Frank called but the only response he got was Gerard singing to himself in the shower.

Frank was prepared when Gerard left the bathroom; he was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of warm blood in his hands. Gerard eyed him suspiciously, his still damp hair clinging to his forehead.

“I made it for you.” Frank held out the cup towards Gerard. “It's A Neg.”

“You never make me food,” Gerard said as he sniffed at the cup that was now impossibly in his hands.

“I know.”

“You're vegan.”

“I know.”

“So…” Gerard swallowed a mouthful of the warm liquid, eyes still on Frank, “what do you want?”

“You to fuck me,” Frank answered simply.

Gerard choked on his second mouthful, only just managing not to spray Frank in it like some emo music video. Gerard coughed and set his cup down on the counter.

“What?”

“I know you heard me, you've got supernatural senses so don't bullshit me like you didn't hear. Stop stalling.”

“I heard… I just… what the fuck, Frank?”

“I want you to fuck me. Hard. Like a vampire,” Frank’s voice dropped a little, huskier than he'd intended but it was clear he was going to have to seduce Gerard.

“Frank…” Gerard's face was glowing red as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, a human trait he hadn't been able to shake after all these years that betrayed his nervousness.

“Come on. It's been ages since I got laid, even longer since it was hard enough to leave me feeling it for days. You could do that.”

“I-I, you… Frank, stop it,” Gerard murmured, his eyes dropping to the floor to watch his shuffling feet.

“You could though, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, kind of… it's probably not exactly like your stupid film.” Gerard exhaled shakily, trying to chase away all the mental images he'd had over the years of Frank trapped beneath him, squirming on the bed as Gerard fucked him.

“So what's it like? Still hard? And raw?”

“I'm not, Frank… I'm not gonna talk about this,” Gerard's voice was shaky.

“Stop being modest, Gee. I bet you could destroy my bed… and me. Please?”

“Frank, this is… just, no, Frank.” Gerard swallowed the rest of his blood then headed out of the front door before Frank even drew his next breath.

 

Frank was waiting on Gerard's bed when the vampire returned, only an hour or so before sun up.

“You're in my room,” Gerard stated pointlessly.

“Yeah. I know. Gee, I'm really serious about you fucking me.”

“And that's why you've stayed awake all night?” Gerard desperately tried to change the subject.

Frank shrugged and stretched his arms above his head, t-shirt riding up to show a smooth strip of inked stomach. Gerard looked at it a beat too long, even with his ridiculous speed, and a slow grin spread over Frank's face.

“So you are interested,” Frank said triumphantly.

“I'm… that's not the point.” Gerard folded his arms across his chest and worried one fang with his tongue.

“So what is the point?” Come on, please, Gee, fuck me into next week,” Frank pleaded, even clutching his hands in front of his chest in mock prayer.

“It's not… I'm strong, Frank, but I just…” Gerard was getting pretty sick of blushing but it seemed to be his default reaction to Frank lately. “I don't think it’d be like you imagine.”

“I think it'd be amazing. You all powerful and dominating and strong and…” Frank shuddered at his own words and gave Gerard a dark look from under his half closed lids.

“Frank!” An embarrassed smile pulled at Gerard's lips and he waved his hands dismissively. “It's almost sun up, I need to get to bed.”

“Fine.” Frank hauled himself off Gerard's bed and out the room. “Sweet dreams,” he called teasingly as he closed the door.

 

Gerard was panting, sweat dripping down his bare chest in a way it hadn't since he was human. The air around him was thick with scent; smoke, blood, sweat, Frank, sex…

Gerard looked down at the expanse of tattooed skin beneath him; Frank writing on his bed, hands fisted in the sheets as Gerard pulled back and snapped his hips forward with inhuman speed and strength. Frank cried out then-

Gerard gasped as he sat bolt upright in his bed, twisted sheet clinging to his torso and cock achingly hard. He shook his head to chase away the last remnants of his dream. Then he smelt it. Frank.

“Good evening,” Frank drawled from his position at the end of Gerard's bed. “You were calling out my name in your sleep, you know? I was-”

Frank didn't get chance to finish his thought because Gerard moved like lightning, easily pushing Frank down onto his bed and kissing him hard. Frank's mouth was still open from his half formed sentence so Gerard wasted no time licking into his mouth.

“Shit… fuck… we’re doing this?” Frank panted when Gerard finally let him breathe.

“We’re doing this,” Gerard echoed then paused, his humility returning as quickly as his passion had flared. “I mean, if you want to?”

“Yes, Gerard. Fuck, yes,” Frank all but screamed with joy.

“Good.” Frank's sweats were off and his head was on Gerard's pillow before the last syllable left Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard licked down Frank's neck, following the lines of each tattoo as he moved lower. His intention was to suck Frank until he got hard but by the time he got to the script on his stomach Frank’s cock was already curving upwards.

“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard whispered, a little stunned he'd had such an effect already on the man.

“Yes, please do. Fuck Frank. Hard,” Frank said, lifting his hips up from the bed.

“Yeah, I will. Let me just…” Gerard pushed Frank's thighs apart and moved in quickly to swipe his tongue over Frank's hole.

“Gee, Gee,” Frank's tone was desperate, begging, so Gerard repeated the move.

Frank slung an arm over his own eyes like watching Gerard rim him was too much, as if the sensation alone wasn't overwhelming enough. His other hand found its way into Gerard's hair with his fingers wrapping around the long strands.

Gerard pressed harder, working his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He could feel Frank's body relaxing, still buzzing with arousal but accepting Gerard as he licked at his inner walls.

“Gee, gimme… need a finger,” Frank panted.

Gerard pulled back and let go of one of Frank's thighs. He spat on two of his fingers and slipped them instantly where his tongue had been seconds before.

“Like that?” Gerard thrust his fingers a little deeper until he hit Frank's prostate. Frank arched up off the bed and that was more than enough of an answer for Gerard.

After enough scissoring that Frank was begging for more Gerard slid his fingers free. Frank let out a small whine but Gerard shushed him and left a soft kiss over his twitching hole.

So quickly Frank didn't see it, Gerard grabbed a bottle of lube from the side of his bed and flicked it open. A liberal handful slicked over his cock and the bottle was tossed aside in favour of holding Frank's legs open.

“You sure?” Gerard checked as he lined up.

“Hard,” Frank all but growled, tilting his hips up towards the contact.

Gerard took a deep breath and focussed on pushing into Frank. The last thing he wanted was to completely lose his grip on his strength and speed and actually hurt him. It took several slow seconds for Gerard to get the first inch in. He thought Frank was going to complain or make some smart ass comment about Gerard’s skills but all he did was gasp as Gerard's head slipped inside.

“Fuck… do it,” Frank whispered once Gerard stilled inside him, buried right up to his balls.

“Yeah?”

Frank nodded and wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist, digging his heels into the small of his back. Gerard bent his head for an open mouthed kiss; filthy and full of promise.

Then Gerard was moving, pulling out to slam back in with enough force to make the bed shake. Frank's hands shot up above his head as he moaned, slotting through the metal bars of Gerard's headboard, to brace himself against the wall.

“Again,” Frank rasped though Gerard had already flexed his hips with the same intensity.

Gerard was scared to keep his hands on Frank's hips, each drag of his cock inside the man was making it hard to focus on challenging his strength. Gerard’s hands flew, so fast they were a blur, to grip the bars of his headboard instead.

Frank rolled his hips when Gerard thrust again, grinding Gerard's dick against his prostate and keening at the feel. Gerard groaned then bit his lip, moving in sync with Frank to press harder into him.

“Gee… I-” Frank cut himself off with an obscene moan from Gerard's relentless hips, rolling and slamming into him.

Frank's hole fluttered from the onslaught of sensation, squeezing Gerard's cock since he was buried deep. Gerard cried out, a surge of raw power coursing through his body from the pressure. He growled as he pushed it out right to his fingertips, the bed frame getting the worst of it.

“Did you…?” Frank tried to pull his hands back but they were stuck fast, the metal bars bent by Gerard's strength just enough to keep Frank's wrists free but not allow his hands back through.

“Stuck now… mine.” Gerard bent down to bite at Frank's shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to make him feel it.

Frank let out a string of moans and groans, most of them lost in the sound of the bed slamming into the wall. Gerard's thrusts were brutal and Frank couldn't get enough. It was all Frank could do to roll his body in time, taking Gerard deep with every movement.

“Gee, you gotta… need you to touch me.”

Gerard looked up from where he was leaving a flurry of teeth marks over Frank's shoulder and collarbone. Frank tugged his arms again to show he was still stuck fast.

“Yeah, I… yeah.”

Gerard dragged his fingers down Frank's skin, firm enough to leave pink trails in his wake, and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. Frank almost yelped then arched up to meet Gerard's hips.

Something snapped.

Something metallic.

The bed wobbled independent of Gerard's thrusting then stopped. Both men held still, panting breaths the only noise in the room.

“Did you… have you broken the bed?” Frank whispered like the volume of his voice was going to cause more damage.

“Probably.” And despite being balls deep in his best friend who he'd accidentally clamped to his bed, Gerard blushed.

“I fucking knew it,” Frank breathed. “Don't stop.”

“But, I… the bed,” Gerard said, biting his lip.

“I'll buy you a new one. I'm so close, you gotta-” Frank's next word was lost as a rough moan tore its way out of his throat thanks to Gerard fucking him fast and deep.

The bed kept up its protest, metal squealing and creaking as they picked up the pace again. Frank couldn't keep up now so he just took it, let Gerard slam into him, hitting his prostate dead on every time.

Gerard could tell Frank was close so he pumped his cock faster, twisting on every stroke and making him cry out. One harsh thrust followed by Gerard grinding hard against his prostate had Frank screaming his name and cumming in thick spurts over Gerard's knuckles.

Gerard gave two more bed shaking flicks of his hips then his body trembled, stilling his motions as he came deep inside Frank. He lifted his head for another kiss which was really nothing more than open lips with the two of them panting into each other's mouths.

“So, was it like in the movie?” Gerard asked, wriggling a little so his softening cock slipped out of Frank.

As if the burning in his ass, trapped hands and soreness of his muscles wasn't evidence enough, Frank raised his head to look around; shredded sweats and tangled sheets strewn over the floor with a few twisted pieces of metal and bolts… the bed definitely didn't have the severe lean to the left it had now when they started.

“I don't know, I think we’ll have to try it again.”


End file.
